


Right to Remain Silent

by Sparrrow



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Appearances from other idols, BTOB - Freeform, Crime AU, Crime Fighting, Detective Leo, Detective N, Detectives, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Chief Rovix, Slight Hyukbin, Threats of Violence, and other pairings, bigbang, bts - Freeform, infinite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrrow/pseuds/Sparrrow
Summary: Seoul's finest are at a disadvantage when a gruesome string of murders shocks the public. In order to save the day, Police Chief Rovix creates a special task force. Throw together a cheery criminologist, a silent cold case cracker, one bubbly forensic scientist, a crime scene photographer, an expert in ballistics and a rookie detective with a flare for interrogation and make the perfect team. But will it be enough to end the murder spree before the team is destroyed?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, thanks for taking the time to read this. Some of you might have seen this story before on my account on AFF. I'm uploading it on AO3 because I just joined. I'll be editing the chapters as they go up and correcting a few errors as I go along. I really hope that you enjoy reading this story because I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks and have a great day!

Prologue.

The job of a Police Chief was hard. There was so much that needed his attention on a daily basis and in the event of a crisis there was even more to do. Of course the Police Chief Rovix, found himself in a crisis right now. 

The public dubbed him a 'Demon' because each murder was more horrifying then the last. Sometimes they'll find a body beaten and bruised until the skin had turned black and sometimes they'd find the remains of a victim slashed and cut so much they could hardly make out what they looked like. 

Every time the police thought they had a lead, it would lead to a dead end, thus hindering their investigation once more. So far there had been 4 victims. 

The first was a young girl by the name of Park Seo-Yeon who still lived with her parents in a small house fit for three people. She had recently celebrated her 21st birthday and was out celebrating with friends when she went missing among the crowds of people in the nightclub. She'd been missing for a full week before her body was found stuffed into the boot of a SUV that had been abandoned behind a local supermarket. The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. 

The next victim was a much older man named Yoon Jung-Hoon. He was in his early 40s and lived with his wife and their two daughters. He had gone missing at the air port when attempting to travel to Japan for business. He had been found only 3 days later in an rundown parking complex. He had died from massive blood loss from the numerous wounds across his body. 

The third victim was a small boy named Kang Jun-Seo. He was only 10 and had been abducted whilst waiting for his mother to pick him up from school one day. They'd only found his body a few days ago, 2 weeks after he'd been taken. He'd been strangled to death by his kidnapper. 

The last victim was an older woman that worked in a convenience store named Nam Young-Mi. She was in her 50s and had been alone in the store on a Friday night. The CCTV cameras had been tampered with, a whole nights worth of footage missing. They'd found her body today, hung in an alley with a noose around her neck. 

The police were under a lot of stress to catch this serial killer as fast as possible. But with their erratic patterns and irregular methods it was hard to tell what the Demon would do next. 

Chief Rovix had no choice but to pull together a team to catch this one criminal. He could not spare the whole department on this case after all. His decisions had purpose behind them. Each member of the team had their own area of expertise. Each file was opened and displayed in front of him. Six pictures stared back at him. 'The perfect team.' 

Cha Hak-Yeon. 

Jung Taek-woon. 

Lee Jae-Hwan. 

Kim Won-Shik. 

Lee Hongbin.

Han Sang-Hyuk. 

'Welcome to the task force.'


	2. Bank Robbers and Banana Milk

One. 

"If anyone moves, I'll make sure to paint the walls red before I leave." the threat hung in the air, as tension rose in the First National bank of Korea. No one dared move, not even an inch. Well except for the gunmen. The pair had busted in and taken a total of 12 hostages including 3 tellers and a security guard, who now had a bullet hole in his right shoulder when he had attempted to do his job. 

The first man, tall and lean was pointing the gun threateningly towards the terrified hostages who were laying down on the floor huddled together in some attempt to feel safe. Though they couldn't feel safe in this situation. His face was covered by a black ski mask, holes showing his mouth and dull green eyes. 

The second man was of average height but had an athletes build, strands of poorly dyed blonde peeking through holes in the worn ski mask as he watched the elderly female teller stuff rolls of cash into the brown paper bag. He was the one that made the threat. 

It was your average bank robbery and hostage situation. Well, that was until he walked in. 

The bathroom door suddenly slammed open, making the taller gunman jump and turn around ready to fire. He was met with a younger looking man with earphones in his ears seemingly unaware of all that was going on around him. He dressed casually and had a orange backpack slung over his shoulder. 

Everyone just seemed to stare at him not quite sure what to do as he kept his gaze on his phone, seemingly not noticing the danger that he was in. 

The second man, hearing the commotion, scuttled in from the back room and came towards the dark haired boy. He ripped out the ear phones, as if they had personally offended him and held his gun to the back of the boy's head, glaring at him threateningly. "On your knees, runt." he practically growled. The boy decided, he'd name him Blondie for the moment. He complied but was shoved to his knees because he was taking so long. 

The first man, Slim (as the boy now nicknamed him) finally recovered from the initial shock and watched them. Surely he could've heard the commotion from inside the bathroom? If not then the wailing police sirens from outside? 

"Ah....how bothersome..." he heard and turned his eyes to the younger man who ran a hand through his hair as if he were tired. "I just needed to use the bathroom... I guess that's what I get for drinking 3 cartons of banana milk..." His partners eyes narrowed and he ripped the brown eyed boy's back pack away from him slinging it across the room in annoyance. However the only response that the younger man seemed to give was a slight frown that could almost be classed as a pout. 'Is this kid for real?'

"Be quiet." Blondie hissed shoving the gun against the brunette's forehead harshly. The boy merely looked up the barrel of the gun in boredom, eyes meeting Blondies grey ones. 

"I don't think you want to do that...." The boy seemed...well in his comfort zone to be honest. Blondie seemed to get more agitated and pressed the barrel harder against the younger's forehead before he turned and gestured Slim to take his place. 

"Watch them. I'm going to hurry the old bat up." he said obviously quite riled by the sudden entrance of this young man. Blondie quickly walked back to where he'd left the teller in the vault where he could no longer hear the deafening police sirens outside. 

Slim took his place besides the 'intruder' and let his eyes go over him. He was dressed casually, in ripped jeans and a white button-up. His hair was covering his eyes right now as he stared at the floor, though when the stranger felt Slim's eyes on him, he looked up and caught the gunman's eye. 

"There's easier ways to get money y'know." he said from his kneeling position, a few feet away, this opener seemed to draw the attention of the other hostages who just stared at the young man because he was trying to engage in conversation with a bank robber of all people. Slim didn't reply to him keeping his eyes on the cowering people on the ground. "But I guess desperate times call for desperate measures, right Mr Lee?" 

Slim froze slightly and looked down at the strange hostage before turning away shuddering slightly. Lee was an extremely common last name, he could of just- 

"Yah Lee Sung-Min, it's all for her right?" 

Slims blood ran cold at the sound of his own name. He didn't really know how to react. He'd never thought that he'd of been exposed. He didn't like the pronoun game but Sungmin was more then sure he knew who this man was talking about when he said 'her'. He looked down at the man, suddenly angry as he spoke. 

"What do you know??? Your just some punk that walk in from the streets-!" his sentence was cut short by the other as he shushed him. 

"I know that you are doing this for your wife Lee Ji-Hye." the stranger said, looking up at Sungmins's covered face. "She's suffering from brain cancer and needs treatment immediately." he paused eyes cold and stern, not letting Sung-Min look away from him. "You can't afford treatment though. So you've resorted to bank robbery." he said, eyes calculating. "To think how disapproving she'd be of you right now." 

Sung-Min growled angrily and pressed his weapon to the back of the annoyingly snarky hostages head. "You don't know her." His grip tightened. "You don't know anything." 

The sassy milk lover smiled. "I don't have to know her." he said turning around to face the man and his gun. "You know her well enough to know how she'd feel right now." he said, eyes unwavering. "You think your doing this for her." The man said, staring down the barrel of the gun and into Sungmin's eyes (and maybe his very soul) "But will she really appreciate you hurting people in her name?" he asked. "Think of the repercussions.." He tutted. 

Sung-Min slowly blinked processing each word before coming to the realisation. His identity was known. People he knew would know about what he had done here. His wife would know. He would go to prison. He'd leave Ji-Hye all alone when she was going through hell. What would people think of her? A criminals wife? His gun was slowly lowering, before it clattered to the floor besides his feet and he dropped to his knees, knowing he'd made the worst mistake of his life, as the shock settled in. 

Another pair of footsteps echoed before Blondie reappeared with a bank teller besides him. He shoved her to the floor roughly and then looked at his partner, taking long strides towards him with a brown bag in his hands. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked sounding almost murderous. 

It all happened too fast to recount what happened but suddenly Blondie was on the floor, masked face pressed against the tiles as the brunette pinned him with his knee on his back. 

The gun was now lying across the room, abandoned as Blondie struggled to get free. He was in shock and yet confused as well. How was this skinny runt so strong? Cool metal clasped around his wrists and his eyes widened as his mask was pulled off. 

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking with the police, if you cannot provide an attorney then one will be provided for you." those words rung in his head as he was aware of bodies moving around him and the fact that he had been pulled up from the ground. 

The stranger sighed, shoving Blondie into another officers arms as they entered the building before he walked across the room to where his backpack was discarded and walked towards the doors carrying said item. 

He didn't really mind the fact that he manipulated Sung-Min into his surrender. It was his job after all. He was trained to get inside peoples heads to manipulate them. Sungmin was the obvious choice, he had all the signs of a man that was on edge and wavering on whether what he was doing was right or wrong, from the twitcy fingers to the shifting eyes. It hadn't been hard to use his background against him. 

The pair had been caught on camera putting their ski masks, just outside the building and it hadn't taken the IT department a minute to run their faces through their systems. By then it was only a matter of time before their personal details were pulled, from their driving licenses to their medical records. From there it was easy to find out about Ji-Hye's condition and Sungmin's motive. 

The SWAT unit were taking care of Blondie, whose real name was Kang Jisoo and also hurrying the hostages out of the building whilst helping the security guard to the ambulance. 

"Good Job Detective Cha." said a familiar voice. Hakyeon's head turned and he let a bright smile find his face. 

"Oh Chief Rovix! It's been a long time!" he said grinning and shaking the man's hand enthusiastically. Rovix coughed and loosened the collar on his shirt at the attention they were attracting. He could swear that Hakyeon did that on purpose, but couldn't fault the man, he was far too kind for that. 

"I have a....mission for you." Rovix said, words chosen carefully. Anyone could be listening. Considering the hostage situation drew a crowd. And besides, he knew it would appeal more to the detective if he made this particular case sound more exciting to him. 

Hakyeon's eyes brightened and he bounced in excitement. "Really?? Like a secret mission? I feel like a spy..." he almost squealed, changing personalities almost completely. Hakyeon was normally like this, people that knew him compared him to a puppy due to this.

Rovix rolled his eyes and passed him a beige file, which the latter took immediately. 

The detective opened the file and scanned over the content before his eyes bulged and a grin pulled at his lips.

"Mission accepted."


End file.
